Craig Prickle
Craig Prickle : Is a Monster that lives in the Underground, specifically hanging around Hotlands and MTT Resort. He had the goal of becoming the best Sheriff ever, by bringing up the money to buy the Cowboy Hat and Empty Gun from Catty and Bratty. So far he only got to keep the hat due to unforeseen consequences. Backstory Craig was a cactus monster, born and raised like most others. At a young age, he was rummaging through the Waterfall Dump one day and found a shiny badge. He was clearly interested in this badge, and wore is to impress the others. Over time, he began to receive more items from this dump, including a number of Western movies. This is how his inspiration began. Over a long period of time in the dump, he had rummaged for more Western items, and came across a small pack of antique bullets. He eventually learned that Catty and Bratty was selling some Western items, including an authentic Empty Gun. He was determined to get this Empty Gun, and become the greatest Sheriff out there... even if it meant killing to reach his goal. This was the first of his downfall. Due to the lack of knowledge of how exactly human items and their effects on monsters varied, Craig had no idea once he'd finally had possession of the Empty Gun, it soon proved the be the opposite, as the gun had possession of rather him ''instead. This led to a downfall of disasters brought upon Craig. He started threatening individuals in the name of "justice" even for minor inconveniences such as calling someone a rotten name, or stepping on someone else's shoe. It only escalated to losing a lover by abusing them, and eventually endangering an entire town by turning Snowdin into a dry desert. That is until Korriet finally confronted him. Though it was a long and unpleasant battle, Korriet finally ripped the gun away from him and gave him his own time to think things over being stuck in his lab for a few months, only allowed in one corner practically however because getting even remotely close to his daughter Ina was next to a death sentence. After he was finally let out of Korriet's Lab, a lot of people didn't remembered him, so he could properly restart his life. Description Craig is a cactus monster, with a bipedal stance. He has dark green skin and is covered in thorns. He does have arms and legs, his arms can extend and become thorny vine fingers. He wears a sheriff badge and a western hat on occasion, with bullets but no gun. Those of which he shoots if his thorns aren't enough. Affiliations Friends * Korriet (Complicated) Enemies * Korriet (Complicated) Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * Thera (Ex) Stats Armor DF: Sheriff Badge - 5 DF. Wearing this badge makes you feel truly like the law. Battle Craig is covered in pricky spikes; attacking him would result in damaging yourself by 2 HP as well. Attacks Craig takes a few spikes out of himself, and throws them at the soul. Craig Shoots a speedy bullet and some thorns after it. The thorns go at arks while the bullet goes straight. A cactus appears on the bullet board, and begins dancing around, harming the soul if it is touched. Quotes Encounter ''"You're going down, Human!" Encounter "Oh yes! As you can see, I have a badge! I'm the law!" "ICK... Now that just ain't playing fair!" Hurt "Don't test my patience! You'll be praying soon." Hurt Flavor Text Craig Prickle has sprouted in front of you. Encounter Craig breathes on his badge, and wipes it to make it look shiny. Neutral Craig would be thirsty, but he's a cactus. Neutral Sheriff Prickle : Is the form that Craig Prickle achieves when he gets the Empty Gun . He can only get this items during a genocide run as a last attempt to stop the human. Description Sheriff Prickle is the same as Craig Prickle, except for some major changes. He now wields the Loaded Gun, and wears cowboy boots, and a holster. He also has a manly mustache covering his mouth now. He can also summon a horse named Dusty Dunes. Stats Armor AT: Loaded Gun - 80 AT. While this gun is now loaded and ready to fire, Sheriff Prickle only has 6 bullets with him, he must use them wisely. DF: Sheriff Outfit - 30 DF. He now looks like a completely authentic hero of the West. Battle Sheriff Prickle is even more prickly; attacking him will decrease your HP by 5 as well. Attacks Sheriff Prickle throws a fury of spikes at the soul. Basically the same attack as Craig's, except even more deadly. A cactus with a bandanna appears on the bullet board, and runs at the soul. Same attack as Craig's, except the cactus tries to hit you. Dusty Dunes appears and gallops around, horseshoes flying off and onto the bullet board. These horseshoes will not despawn until the attack is over. Tumbleweeds are blown into the bullet board, and fly around. Being hit by a Tumbleweed will not only damage you, but will also slow you down. A flower may occasionally blossom from Sheriff Prickle, and fall onto the bullet board. Catching it will increase your current HP by 10. Sheriff Prickle takes out his gun, and aims it at the soul near the end of one of his other attacks. When the crosshair's aiming is complete, it fires, it bounces in the box twice before breaking a side. Same as Craig's normal bullet attack except slower to activate, and no thorns follow, but the speed of the bullet is much faster Quotes Encounter "Your time is REALLY up now, you tricky son of a GUN!" Encounter "Prepare yourself for the POW of your life!" Warnings 1 "Ain't no way in hell you're gettin' the best of me this time." Warnings 2 "I got the Frontier's Justice on my side!" Warnings 3 "Why won't you give up already? I'm the one with the GUN here!" Warnings 4 "Y'all gonna wish your momma never brought ya to this here world." Warnings 5 "You shall not make me run out of ammo, HUMAN!" Bullet Warning "That may have hurt, but I will still win at this duel!" Hurt "That puny little bap supposed to turn me round tails between my legs? Nice try." Hurt "...This is what sheriffs truly experience..." Death Flavor Text Sheriff Prickle has challenged you to a duel. Encounter It's High Noon. Neutral Some intense duel music was playing. Neutral Sheriff Prickle was really focused... maybe too focused. Neutral His hand was calmly wrapped around the handle of his gun. Warnings 1-3 His hand was tightly wrapped around the handle of his gun. Warnings 4-5 His hand was twitching to almost immediately pull out his gun Bullet Warning Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male